Italian Cannoli
Prep Time: - Cook Time: Yields: 6 Description Enjoy the luscious taste of creamy ricotta cheese filled to the brim inside a crisp cannoli shell. Using stevia, vanilla and cinnamon, this recipe is great for dessert lovers looking for a healthy alternative to sugary treats. Experiment by using dried fruit and chocolate chips to complement the sweetness of this staple Italian dessert. Ingredients • 1 ½ cups part-skim ricotta cheese, drain water, if necessary • ¼ tsp. stevia extract (see book for brand variances) • ¼ tsp. vanilla extract • ¼ tsp. ground cinnamon • 2 Tbsp. dried fruit, as used in fruit cake (optional) • 1 oz. mini chocolate chips or carob chips (optional) • 6 cannoli shells Directions With electric mixer or by hand, blend ricotta cheese, stevia, vanilla and cinnamon thoroughly in a medium bowl.* Dice dried fruit in food processor and fold with chips in cheese filling. Refrigerate overnight or at least a few hours. Fill 6 regular-sized cannoli shells and serve immediately. *Using an electric mixer produces a creamier filling. Lisa’s Note: I found two brands of delicious cannoli shells that you can buy to save yourself the extra work of making them. Ferrara and Bellino make wonderful cannoli shells that are available in many grocery stores. If you can’t find them in stores, you can order them online at www.shopviviano.com. J. Viviano & Sons, Inc. Italian Importers also has a store in St. Louis, MO (314-771-5476). Nutrition Facts/Serving (1 cannoli with chocolate chips and dried fruit) Calories: 178 Carbohydrates: 15g Total Sugars: 9g Fiber: 0g Cholesterol: 19mg Sodium: 85mg Protein: 9g Traditional “Sugar” Recipe —'' Shows Sugar Comparison'' Calories: 259 - Almost 1.5 times as many! Carbohydrates: 31g - More than double! Total Sugars: 26g - Almost 3 times as many! Fiber: less than 1g Fat: 12g- 20% more fat Cholesterol: 29mg Sodium: 51mg Protein: 8g Variation: Plain Cannoli (without chocolate chips or dried fruit) ' Nutrition Facts/Serving' Calories: 143 Carbohydrates: 5g Total Sugars: 1g Fiber: 0g Fat: 10g Cholesterol: 31mg Sodium: 54mg Protein: 8g Lisa’s Note: If you omit the chocolate chips and dried fruit, you will drastically reduce your carbohydrates from 15g to 5g and sugar from 9g to 1g! Wow! The plain cannoli are still outrageously good! For those who are on very strict low-carb diets, you can further reduce your carbs by cutting out the shell altogether and simply enjoying the filling! The stevia taste is best when filling is refrigerated overnight and served the next day. If you’re in a hurry, serve refrigerated after a few hours for a similar effect. Believe me…these cannoli are so good, you’ll want to make them frequently. Not only are they delicious, but they are so easy to make and will be enjoyed by everyone. When I first developed the recipe, I was very apprehensive about presenting the cannoli to my Italian family. But I was thrilled when everyone— even my parents who were used to the finest cannoli from famous Italian bakeries of South Philadelphia—said they tasted great! Copyright ©2005 Sensational Stevia Desserts by Lisa Jobs This SSD recipe and excerpt may not be reproduced or copied without the expressed written permission from HLP and the author. Category:Italian Desserts Category:Ricotta cheese Recipes